Numb Angels Part 2
by RainwaterRevolution
Summary: As the fight rages on, Atemu is taken out of the fight, and someone takes his place... CHAPTER 11 HAS BEEN ADDED! Please review. I would like to hear what you think of it!
1. Chapter 2: Angelic Pharaoh

A/N

First, thanks to my reviewers! Well...there's only 2 right now.

Dancers and Pharaohs

Raygypsy714

Thanks guys! Here's the 2nt chapter!

-

**Chapter 2 Angelic Pharaoh**

The last spirit was done materializing. It was Atem. "A...Anzu?" He said. Anzu immediately hugged the pharaoh tight. "Atem!" She said, "It's you! It really is you!" She began to cry with happiness as she tightened her hold on him. But Atem didn't seem to budge at all. Anzu stopped crying as her last tears went down her cheeks. "Atem? What's wrong?" Anzu said in a worried tone, "Are you happy to see me?"

"I am Anzu," Atem said, "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I can't be with you."

"Wha?"

"I'm an angel. Not a spirit. Mana and Mahado are the same way. And you know that Angels cannot be with humans."

"You mean...We can't..."

"No. I'm sorry." Atem looked at the floor, his eyes began swimming with guilt. He had felt this way before when Yugi was captured. Anzu began crying yet again as she let go of Atem. She ran out of the ruins as Atem continued staring at the floor.

When they were about to catch a flight back to Domino City, Anzu & Atem had a little chat as Mana and Mahado were clearing everything up with Ishizu and Marik. "Anzu," Atem said, "I'm sorry about this."

"It's not your fault, Atem." She said, "I know that we can't be together, but can we still be friends?"

"Yes. It's just that we cannot be together as..You know."

"I know dang well about that, Atem. Who can we be with, then?"

"I can be with another Angel such as myself, and you can be with another human. What about Yugi?"

"I don't like Yugi that way."

"Oh..I thought you did."

"I only liked him because I thought that he saved me from the fortune teller. Then I learned about you, and I let Yugi kinda just be my friend from then on."

"Well, that makes sense."

Over with Mana and Mahado, Ishizu starts telling them about their angelic powers, and more about Anzu. "Hold on Ishizu." Mana said, she looked over at Anzu who was still talking to the angel she loved so much. "She looks like..."

"You're thinking that she's that girl from Egypt, too, huh?" Mahado said, and Mana turned to Mahado and nodded. "The commoner that he fell in love with so long ago. Could she be a reincarnation?"

"I hope she is. That will mean she can be with the Pharaoh after all, and his broken heart can be mended."

"How will we tell that it's her, master?"

"If she continued having the dreams of Egypt like she has for a while," Ishizu said, "Then she is the commoner you speak of. Actually, what is the commoner's name?"

"I can recall that myself." Atem said, walking to them, "Anzu's in the restroom. The commoner I used to love was known as Teana. And you guys really think Anzu's her reincarnation?" Mana and Mahado nodded. "Then, I hope she will have dreams of Egypt then. I am over losing Teana, but Anzu...I think I'll never get over myself if I cannot be with her."

-

Adena (Another of my Sonic chars): Who the heck is Teana?

Rainwater: Teana is.._(Gets her mouth coverd by me)_

Crystaline: RAIN! Don't spoil it!

Rainwater: _(Muffled)_ Oh, like just saying who Teana used to be's gonna spoil the whole thing!

A/N: Has anyone noticed how we all use Teana for fanfics like this? It's kinda funny. You'll find out why I'm using her later!


	2. Chapter 3: A Flight in the Moonlight

Crystaline: I hate the fact that this website screwed up. Now I have to frikkin' put it up in a Part 2. I hope everyone abides to this..

Strawberry(Another Sonic character of mine): I bet they will!

Crystaline: Thankss Strawberry. Now if only I could get Rainwater to never tell any spoilers, then my life would be perfect...

Strawberry: Besides taping her moth shut and tying her to the computer chair?

Crystaline: Yup.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE SONG 'RINI'S LOVELY RHAPSODY'! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH EATHER!

-

**Chapter 3 A Flight In the Moonlight**

Several days later, Anzu, Mana, Mahado, and Atem were back in Domino. Mana and Mahado lived in their own house, while Atem stayed with Yugi. One night, Anzu had a dream about Egypt. After the dream, she went for a moonlight stroll. She walked past the game shop, and Atem was outside the door. "Anzu?" He said. Anzu stopped. "Huh?" She turned and saw him. "Oh. Hi, Atem."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I had a weird dream, and I figured I'd walk for a while."

"What was the dream about?" He began walking to her.

"Me in some kind of wedding dress by the Nile. Then the Nile turned red when I went into it."

"You went in the Nile, and it turned red?"

"Someone pushed me into it."

"Someone.."

"Then I woke up when I was sinking into it for some weird reason."

"_This is too weird,"_ Atem thought, _"On our wedding night, Teana went for a walk out by the Nile, and she was never seen again...That means...She just had a dream of Teana's past! But that was only one...She might not be Teana after all..."_

"That's bizarre.." Atem & Anzu reached the park and they sat down on a bench. Anzu was tired after walking all the way to the park. "Maybe I should go home."

"No." Atem said, "Don't leave me alone in the night."

"Why?" Anzu said. Atem stood up and angel wings appeared on his back. Anzu gasped at the sight. "We could fly for a while." Atem held out his hand. After 3 seconds, Anzu slowly took hold of it with hers. When she stood up, Atem picked her up bridal style. "Atem!" she giggled. "I'll hold you as tight as I can." Atem said, "Here we go!" Atem jumped up and he started flying. Anzu looked down and she saw the lights of the town below. It was such a beautiful sight, that she will never forget it. Then, a song started out of nowhere. Mana & Mahado were playing the song in a nearby cloud. Anzu knew the words all by heart, and since it didn't have the vocals, she sung along. Atem sung along, too.

_Since I first met you, You've been in my heart,_

_I feel you near me when I close my eyes,_

Anzu started singing. Atem looked at her when she started, then he looked out in front of him. He had to see where he was flying for their safety.

_Just like a sweet dream,_

_Your love is with me,_

_I know that you were in my heart all along,_

**Now in the night I know I'm not alone,**

Atem started to sing, too. Anzu looked at him shocked. _"I have never heard him sing before," _She thought, _"He sounds so nice when he sings.."_

**Your love is with me,**

_**My dear friend,**_

They sung in unison, They looked into each others eyes at that line.

_And so I hold you close to my heart and hope that this feeling will never end,_

"We're going up into the clouds, Anzu. Hold on!" He said, as she sung that line. When they went into the clouds Anzu closed her eyes.

_**I know that love is in your heart,**_

_**And so I know that we will never be apart,**_

_**I feel your love is always with me,**_

_**wherever I go,**_

_**Yes, you will always be right here in my heart,**_

Then birds flew and surrounded them. Once they had passed, Anzu opened her eyes. Atem had her now in a hug, and he had kissed her. As soon as their lips parted, Atem held her bridal style again, and they continued singing.

_**I know that love is in our hearts,**_

_**And so I know that we will never be apart,**_

_**I feel your love is always with me,**_

_**Wherever I go,**_

_**Yes, you will always be right here in my heart,**_

Atem had flown all the way back to Anzu's house. He landed and helped her back onto her feet. "Wow. That was so wonderful being up there!" Anzu said, "I would really like it if you would take me up there again one day!"

"I will. Someday." Atem said as he flew off. Anzu just waved goodbye. _"If you are Teana's reincarnation, Anzu," _Atem thought, _"Next time will be a much more magical experience. But until we have proof that you are, I promise that I'll take you up there again."_

-

Crystaline: Meh. Just a lil romance bit.

Strawberry: How cute..You should really draw a picture for this chapter.

Crystaline: Yea, I should! Gets out paper and begins drawing


	3. Chapter 4: The New Enemies

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I just went through Writer's Block, then I came up with a new story. I'll put it up once this one has more chapters to it!

**Thank you to my reviewer! Seeing as Raygypsy714 is my only one right now. **

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**-**

**Chapter 4 The New Enemies**

While Atem flew home someone was watching from afar. "You just broke the worst rule to break, Atem." That person wasn't angelic, but the person had wings of some sort. She flew right behind Atem by using her magic that allowed her to be invisible to anyone but a reincarnation. As soon as Atem made his wings vanish and went into the game shop, she kept flying. "I have to kill him, and kill him soon!" she said as she flew off to the moon. Sooner or later, she vanished.

In Atem's dream, he as back in the afterlife. "Atem, you know you can't have the girl." He turned around to see who that was. No one was there.

She re-appeared in the Shadow Realm. "Okay, everyone! I have found Atem's weakness!" She began explaining it to everyone.

Atem turned back around and tried to ignore the voice if it came back. This time he felt a shoulder tap. He turned around and saw Bakura.

"So? Who should kidnap the girl?" She said, "You!" the man stepped out of the shadows. "You'll kidnap her!"

"Very well."

"Bakura?!" Atem yelled, "Why the hell are you here?!"

"Shut up, you baka pharaoh!" Bakura said, "I'm here to tell you a secret about Teana.. It's how she really died..."

"Now, after we kidnap her, We kill her for the second time."

"How could you be sure that she's Teana, Lilly?"

"I told you, my name isn't Lilly anymore!" Lilly hissed.

"So now your being called by your full name, Lilac?" He made everyone behind him laugh. But Lilac didn't laugh. She attacked the guy, and made him fall on the floor in pain.

Bakura explained to Atem how Teana really died. "No...I was.."

"Yes, Atem. It was Lilac all along!" Bakura said, "She killed Teana, She was going to marry you, but on 'You and Teana's' wedding night, she was caught by your court for the liar she really is. They even thought she was Teana!" Atem hated himself for actually asking Lilac to marry him.

"My name is now Darkness, you bitches got that?" Lilac said to the crowd behind her. She heard 'Yes ma'am', "Yes, my Queen-to-be', and 'Yes, Darkness' from the crowd. "Y-Yes!" the man, who was bleeding heavily on his back, said, "I will serve you like noone else can, Darkness!"

"Thank you." Lilac said, "Now, Rico, get up!" Rico got up and ran back into the crowd. They all we're afraid of Lilac, do they did what she always told them to do.

"Damn it!" Atem cursed, "I should be in the afterlife where I belong!" Atem said, "Hold on...Oh...I tink we need to find a way back."

"To where?" Bakura said, "I'm stuck in the afterlife, no thanks to Anzu!"

"I need to find a way back to the afterlife, then."

"Why? So I can torment you again?" Bakura smirked.

"Don't push it, Bakura." Atem said, "I want to go back because Anzu cannot be with me."

Anzu was dreaming as well. She was, yet again, in Egypt. It was mostly just a repeat of the dream she had earlier, but she realized that she really wasn't in a wedding dress. She was just in a regular dress. This time, she got a better look of the person. She stuck a knife right into Anzu's neck. She kept it in order to make the blood just spill along the knife and her neck.. **"You will pay that you took Atem from me..."**

-

A/N:

Ohhh! CLIFFHANGER! I'll try to get Chapter 5 up as soon as I can!

'Til next story, or next 'Numb Angels' update,

_.:Crystaline:._


	4. 5: The Dawn or The Dark Day Part 1

A/N: I DON'T ON YU-GI-OH!

Thank _god_ that the Writer's Block is completely gone! Enjoy this new chapter on 'Numb Angels'!

**-**

**Chapter 5 The Dawn ( The Dark Day Part 1)**

Anzu woke up as sweat went down her face while she was panting. She felt around her neck to see if she was really hurt, but she wasn't. After she got dressed she went walking, hoping to run into her angel again. Unfortunately, she just ran into her angel's best friend, Yugi. (A/N: Who was waiting for him to get into this story?) "Yugi!" She said, running to him, "Where's Atem?" "He's still in bed." Yugi sighed after he said that, "He's a deep sleeper. Rebecca's loud message that woke me up didn't even affect him at all."

"Can I go see him?"

"Sure. But he sleeps with his shirt off, so be warned." Yugi saw Anzu blush at that. She shook it off. "Okay. Let's go."

The door to Atem's room opened, and Anzu walked in. She sat on a chair nearby. _"He sings so nice, and he's so cute when he's asleep.._" she thought, _"Too bad I can't be his girl. I love him so much...I don't think he even cares about me.."_

"Atem?" She asked. He woke up as soon as he heard her voice. She smiled at this. "Hm..Good morning sleepy head." she said. He got up, but that just revealed his bare chest to the teenage girl. "Sorry." Atem said, "I used to sleep without a shirt in Egypt, so...I still do here."

"That's okay," Anzu said, "I hate to admit this to you, but you look sexy. Without a shirt, or with one." Anzu blushed. Atem just laughed a little. "That's fine. It's us being together as a couple that cannot be." He said, "But rest assured, I'll find a way to go back to being just a human, and not an angel. I promise." Anzu shock the blushing feeling off and smiled wider. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's what I do. I've saved the world several times, you would think that I'd make a girl who loves me happy for once."

"I guess I'll see you later." Anzu said, getting up and grabbing the doorknob. "Yes. Meet me at Domino Station in an hour?"

"Sure. See you there!" Anzu said before she walked out. As she walked home to get the perfect outfit for their meeting, Anzu couldn't help but try to think about last night. _"That was so nice of him." _she thought, _"Allowing me to go up there with him."_ when she arrived at her house, she was abut to grab the doorknob after she unlocked the door, but she suddenly stopped her hand._ "But..What about those weird dreams?"_ she thought, _"What was with that one...No..I shouldn't think about it. It was probably nothing." _She walked in and ran up to her room to find the perfect outfit for their meeting.

A/N: There ya go! I'm almost done with Chapter 5 right now! 'Til next time!

_.:Crystaline:._


	5. 6: Lilac Blood or The Dark Day Part 2

**A/N: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! **

Thanks to CuteYami, and raygypsy714 for reviewing this story!

**-**

**Chapter 6 Lilac Blood (The Dark Day Part 2)**

Anzu finally found the perfect outfit; A tank top that was black and green, blue jeans, and the same footwear she wore on their date. She walked to Domino Station and as soon as she got there, she checked the time. "Great." she said, "I'm really early." she sat on a bench near by and waited. "Hello...Anzu." a voice that sounded so dark and bitter to her, but deep inside, the voice sounded like it came from a deeply hurt person who uses darkness to cover over it, said. The person walked up to her..It was Lilac. "Hello. Who are you?" Anzu said, but before Lilac replied, she grabbed Anzu's wrist and dragged her off. "Wha-?! I'm waiting for someone! Take me back!" Anzu said in protest. Lilac let go of Anzu's wrist and Anzu fell right onto the ground. She struggled to get back up after that, but she only got up to the point that she could look at Lilac. "Like I said, You will pay that you took Atem from me!"

"You...AHHH!" Anzu yelled. Lilac had just put a foot on her back, and began pushing it hard into her back. Lilac then punched her back, lifted her foot from her back, and kicked her. She was sent flying into a car nearby. "Stop..."Anzu said, "Your hurting me. I don't..Want to...Die.."

"Who cares if you don't want to." Lilac said, bitterly, "You stole Atem from me, and your being punished for it. You deserve to die." Anzu sat up and look at Lilac. "Who..Who..Are you?"

"I am Darkness. A rose from the desert sands who was darkened. I was Atem's bride-to-be. Until _you_ entered the picture." Lilac stepped twords her as she shook with fear. "How...How did I take that away from you?" Anzu said, Lilac grabbed her throat. "He fell in love with you. He only could talk about you. I began to _despise_ you." Lilac said. After she said that, she tossed Anzu again. Anzu landed harder than the last time. Anzu was shaking with fear. It was easy to see. She couldn't do anything to stop her. Her only hope was that her angel would come to save her. "You...You don't deserve to have him." Lilac said. She put a rose into Anzu's mouth. It was a black rose. Weirdly, Anzu could see a dark aura coming from it. Lilac began walking away. "Get up, you pathetic piece of shit." Lilac said, "My angel's looking for you." Lilac vanished. Anzu got up and began limping to Domino Station, she had several bruises and possibly several broken bones. She fell, only making her injures worse. She began crying as she got back up. "Atem.." she said, "I..I.." she fell. Atem was right in front of her, and he ran to help Anzu. "Anzu! Anzu?! What the hell happened?!"

"It..Was..."

"I said, What the hell happened?!"

-

A/N: Ouch. Poor Anzu! Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her...I might kill Lilac, though.

Expect some Revolutionshipping moments next chapter!

_.:Crystaline:._


	6. 7: Leave Out All the Rest

**A/N: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! I don't own the song 'Leave Out All the Rest' also!**

**Thanks to CuteYami, Dancers and Pharaohs, and Raygypsy714 for reviewing!**

Sorry for the long wait. My keyboard got fried. Now that I have a new one, I'm updating all my stories! Enjoy this chapter!

**-**

**Chapter 7 Leave Out All the Rest (The Dark Day Part 3)**

After 5 hours waiting for her to wake up, Atemu stayed at her side. She finally opened her eyes to see her angel. "Atemu." she said, smiling, "Thank you for saving me."

"All I did was run as fast as I could over here with you in my arms." Atemu said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed after wards. "You didn't," Anzu whispered the next bit, "Fly?"

"No." He whispered back, "If I did that, the person who attacked you might Attack me."

"Oh." Anzu closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. She needed the rest. "Would you like it if I sing to help you sleep?" Anzu nodded. "Could you sing Linkin Park's 'Leave Out All The Rest' for me?" Atemu nodded. He began singing as Anzu tried to go back to sleep.

**I dreamed I was missing,**

**You were so scared,**

**But no one would listen,**

'**Cause no one else cared,**

**After my dreaming,**

**I woke with this fear,**

**What am I leaving,**

**When I'm done here?**

**So if your asking me,**

**I want you to know,**

Anzu couldn't help it after that. She couldn't help but sing along, seeing as she knew the sone quite well.

**When my **_**time comes,**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done,**_

_**Help me leave behind some **_**reasons to be missed,**

**And don't **_**resent me,**_

_**And when your feeling empty,**_

_**Keep me in your memory,**_

**Leave out all the rest, **

**Leave out all the rest,**

Atemu liked having her sing along. He thought her voice sounded angelic, thus made him hope that she was an angel, too.

**Don't be afraid,**

**I've taken my beating,**

**I've shared what I made,  
**  
**I'm strong on the surface,  
Not all the way through,  
I've never been perfect,**  
**But neither have you**,****

So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know,

**When my **_**time comes,**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done,**_

_**Help me leave behind some **_**reasons to be missed,**

**And don't **_**resent me,**_

_**And when your feeling empty,**_

_**Keep me in your memory,**_

**Leave out all the rest, **

**Leave out all the rest,**

**Forgetting,  
All the hurt inside,  
You've learned to hide so well,**

Pretending,  
Someone else can come and save me from myself,  
I can't be who you are,

**When my **_**time comes,**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done,**_

_**Help me leave behind some **_**reasons to be missed,**

**And don't **_**resent me,**_

_**And when your feeling empty,**_

_**Keep me in your memory,**_

**Leave out all the rest, **

**Leave out all the rest,**

After that last chorus, Anzu stopped signing, and began drifting off to sleep that was waiting to claim her.

**Forgetting,  
All the hurt inside,  
You've learned to hide so well,**

Atemu knew that she was almost asleep, so he began finishing up the song. ****

Pretending,  
Someone else can come and save me from myself,  
I can't be who you are,  


Atemu knew she was asleep by now, so he kissed her on the cheek again.

**I can't be who you are,**

The doctor came in the room. "Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"I have some bad news about Anzu."

-

A/N: As you can see, I'm using 'Atemu' instead of 'Atem'. Why? A friend of mine on a Sonic forum said that Kazuki Takahashi, AKA the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, said that his name is 'Atemu'. So, I'll be using that from now on. Oh, if anyone finds or makes a video for Atemu and Anzu with this song, please tell me. I'd like to see it! See ya!

_.:Crystaline:._


	7. Chapter 8: Medical Issue

**A/N: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**Thanks to CuteYami, Dancers and Pharaohs, and Raygypsy714 for reviewing!**

**Here goes another chapter!**

**-**

**Chapter 8 Medical Issue**

The doctor took out some X-Rays and showed them to Atemu. "As you can see, there's something growing in her back here and here." the doctor said, pointing at the areas, "There is a low chance, but as soon as it gives her pain, she must be rushed over here."

"Why?"

"Because if she isn't operated on quick enough when that happens, She'll.."

"She'll what?"

"...She'll die." After the doctor said that, Atemu couldn't help but cry. "No, now don't take it out on yourself. I said that it was a low chance of that happening, sir."

"What is the other chances?" Atemu said, stopping his tears for now.

"It'll disintegrate."

"So, you mean that it won't harm her in any way?"

"That's the highest chance that it'll disintegrate and leave her alone." Whenever he heard that, Atemu cheered up. He even gained a smile on his face, a small one, and felt that she was going to be okay. "Weirdly, she doesn't have any injuries." the doctor said.

"_That's because I healed her."_ Atemu thought.

"It's like you're her guardian angel or something."

"I only wish I was." Atemu said, "Did she tell you the name of her attacker?"

"She only said that the person said her name was Darkness. That takes rape of the list of possible reason for the attack."

"Darkness?" The door to the room opened. It was Rico, but he was dressed as a nurse. "Um..I'm here to give Anzu her medicine?"

"I didn't ask for some medicine for Anzu.. You must have the wrong room number." When the doctor said that, Rico already had given Anzu a good part of the 'medicine' he had. Anzu began gasping for breath, sweating, and coughing. Atemu went to her and grabbed her hand. _"I can't heal her with the doctor and the nurse here." _he thought, _"Damn it." _Atemu got up and looked at the nurse angrily. **"What did you do to her?!"**

-

A/N: Oh dear. Expect some fighting for the next few chapters. And it's not gonna be just Atemu & Rico that'll be fighting...Oh heck, I've said too much!

'Till next time!

_.:Crystaline:._


	8. Chapter 9: Take It Outside!

**A/N: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**TAY: It screwed up. it wouldn't let me update, so I just did another one. It's not messing up any more, thank god. **

**-**

**Chapter 9 Take It Outside!**

"Just what my master, Darkness, told me to do." Rico said. Atemu began snapping at Rico from then on. "You work for the bitch that harmed Anzu?!"

"Yes." Atemu ran up to Rico and grabbed him by the shirt. "You're going to tell me what you did to Anzu, or you're going to get a bad nosebleed." After Atemu said that, Rico began shaking with fear. "I D-Don't know! Lilac-I-I mean Darkness-"

"**LILAC IS BEHIND THIS?!"** Atemu yelled. The doctor ran out of the room to avoid getting hurt.

"Ye-yes! Sh-she said it will kill Anzu if she is a reincarnation of T-Teana!"

"Do you have the antidote?!"

'N-n-n-no. T-t-there isn't one."

"**WHAT?!"**

"J-just hope t-that she isn't Teana's reincarnation!"

"Oh,_ that's_ real encouraging."

"I-I'm sorry, my pharaoh." Rico said, still shaking, "Sh-she's here."

"Who's here?!"

"L-Lilac!"

"It's Darkness, you bitch!" Lilac screamed, running into the room. Anzu opened her eyes. She was only gasping for air from the 'medicine'. "Ate..Atemu! That's..her...The person..who...attacked me!" she said. "Don't worry, Anzu," Atemu said, letting Rico go, "I'll take care of her." Atemu ran up to Lilac, and he missed her. Lilac punched him in the back of the head. Atemu went flying into the door, while Rico was trying to see if he could stop the effects of the 'medicine' he was forced to give Anzu. Lilac moved twords Anzu. Lilac was about to attack Anzu when she felt something grab her ankle. She turned around and Saw Atemu. Atemu got up and punched Lilac in the face. Lilac kicked Atemu. They kept fighting for a while. "Guys?" Rico asked. He was trying to tell them something, but they ignored him. Atemu punched lilac three him in the face before Lilac kicked him again. "Guys!" Lilac and Atemu looked at Rico. "We have an injured girl here! Take it outside!" Atemu grabbed Lilac by her hair. "You heard him." He said, dragging Lilac by her hair out of te room and out of the hospital, "Let's go. We're taking this out by the lake."

"Let me go!" Lilac screeched. Atemu just ignored her until they got to the lake, which was right outside of the hospital.

-

A/N: He he he...Lilac got what she deserved!

_.:Crystaline:._


	9. Chapter 10: Such a Breakable Thread

**A/N: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! **

Sorry for the wait. I had to go to new York for the weekend. You won't believe the people I ran into..._(Grins)_

CuteYami: I Don't know if it's going to be _Atemu_ who does the honors.._(Grins again)_

-

**Chapter 10 Such a Breakable Thread**

Atemu and Lilac continued fighting out by the lake. "Screw this! I can get an aerial advantage off of you!" Lilac said, she gained wings on her back. "Demonic wings, huh?" Atemu said, "Well, I'll still beat you!" His angel wings appeared on his back. "Who cares if you have angel wings?" Lilac said, "I can easily send you to the Shadow Realm!" The two began fighting In mid-air. Several punches were being thrown. Atemu took the opportunity to fly above the lake. That made Lilac follow. The two began fighting above the lake, they both kept avoiding falling into the water.

-

Back inside the hospital, Anzu was still gasping for air from the 'medicine'. Rico was trying to get Anzu back to full health. Anzu closed her eyes again slowly, and her breathing began slowing down. "Anzu! Anzu!" Rico yelled, "Please survive! Please?!" He closed his eyes In guilt, "I didn't mean to do this to you! I'm sorry!"

"Chill out!" Rico opened his eyes to see who said that.

-

Atemu kicked Lilac right in the chest and she went flying into the water. "Why Atemu..?" she said, "Why?! Why do you like that pathetic girl Anzu over me?!" She ran up to Atemu and grabbed on his shirt. But by mistake...She pulled something off his neck...

**His cartouche...**

-

I've been waiting to do that big of a cliffhanger! _(Laughs)_ I feel evil about it, though...Oh well. It'll fade!

Short, I know, but I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes. Before anyone asks, I'm ALMOST done with the third chapter of 'Romance in Pokétopia!'. See ya!

_.:Crystaline:._


	10. Chapter 11: Wings of Faith

Crystaline: Hey! Sorry for the _really_ long wait.

Atemu: _(Walks in)_ Hey, Crysty! Hey...Who the hell are you, cat boy?

Ritsuka: I'm Ritsuka.

Crystaline: Yeah..About Ritsuka...While I was working on this chapter...I fell in love with another anime & manga. Tell them, 'Suka!

Ritsuka: Don't call me that. Anyway. I'm from an anime and manga called Loveless. And, surprisingly, it's a shonen-ai shojo anime & manga.

Atemu: Translation?

Crystaline: A Boy x boy aimed-for-girls anime & manga.

Atemu: _(Is shocked)_

Crystaline: Yeah. I don't hate Yaoi anymore. BUT I STILL HATE YU-GI-OH YAOI COUPLES! ESPECIALLY PUZZLESHIPPING!

Atemu: And by the way, Crysty doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. That's owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

Ritsuka: And she doesn't own Loveless either.

Crystaline: I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**-**

**Chapter 11 Wings of Faith**

_Here..." Anzu said, holding a blank, silver cartouche in her hand, "I want you to have this..." Atemu took it, both of them blushing at the fact that they held hands for a moment. "Wh..What is this?" He asked. "It's a Cartouche." Anzu said, "Pharaohs in Egypt would inscribe their name on them, so I bought it for you. Please. When you get there, inscribe your name in it. If you do, you'll never forget it again.." Atemu looked at Anzu completely enthraled about the gift he had just received. "I want to learn your name, too.." Anzu whispered. Atemu heard her whisper and smiled brighter. "Thank you, Anzu." He said. "I'll treasure it always!" _

"_Oh..Okay!" Anzu responded. _

That memory was so dear to Atemu. And so was that Cartouche. It read "Atemu" in hieroglyphs, and on the back it read 'Atemu loves Anzu' in a lovely cursive-like font. Now the item he held so dear was torn off by Lilac. While they stood there, frozen, Lilac took the chance to 'break Anzu's spell'.

..She kissed Atemu.

Atemu shoved the spoiled girl from Egypt into the water again. He looked out by the hospital door, then at Lilac. He then took a double-take back near the door.

There stood Anzu. Shocked at what they just did. "Anzu.." Atemu started, "I–."

He was interrupted by Lilac shoving a dagger into his back. "HA! DIE, YOU TRAITOR!" She yelled as she removed the dagger. Atemu fell into the water. His eyes were closed at his back bled, and his angel wings vanished. "No!" Anzu yelled, "Atemu!" She began crying as she clenched her sides. "Ahh!" There was a searing pain in her back. "AAAAHHHH!" Anzu yelled. A tearing sound was heard as she fell to her knees.

Angel wings had torn though her flesh and her shirt, covered in blood. Anzu saw the wings and flapped them once. Blood went flying onto the ground. Lilac was stunned. "N-no!" she said, "You couldn't be that tied to Atemu!" Atemu slowly opened his eyes and saw Anzu with the blood stained Angel wings. Even though it shouldn't be what Atemu should do while his beloved dancer was like that, Atemu smiled. _"So we have that strong of a bond, huh?"_ He thought. He would have said it, but he was too weak to do so. _"She's got my wings of faith."_ Atemu's hand began glowing. He was healing himself, but Lilac and Anzu didn't notice this. Anzu stood back up as more blood dropped onto the ground. "How-?" She questioned. She then had someone teleport her to what looked like a stairway. It was going into the clouds. "Could..This be heaven?" Anzu questioned again.

"Yes, Anzu." a voice said. Anzu turned around and was shocked at who it was. "TEANA?!" She said. Teana nodded. "You have a bond with Atemu that you shouldn't break." She said. "You have gained Atemu's wings though a spell that will only activate to the people with the most strongest bonds."

"What spell?"

"It's called the 'Wings of Faith'. I was going to tell you when you came into heaven, but you have gained it now." Teana quicky vanished. "Wait! Tell me more! Don't leave me hanging here! TEANA!"

Anzu was back outside the hospital. Lilac flew at her. Anzu carefully dodged.

After several punches from Lilac, and several dodges from Anzu, Atemu got back up and punched her. "ATEMU!" Anzu said smiling and flying with the blood-stained wings. Atemu landed, not having his angel wings, onto the ground. "Wow, Anzu." He said, "You look great with angel wings on your back." He said smiling.

"I'm frikkin' tired of you two!" Lilac screeched. "Your coming with me to the Shadow Realm!" Lilac flew past Atemu and grabbed his leg as she summoned up a portal to that dark place that could drive people insane. "NO! ATEMU!" Anzu yelled. As Lilac flew though with Atemu following. As Anzu grabbed his hand and began flapping the wings as quick as she could. She stopped Atemu from going into the Shadows. "I won't let you leave me again!" she said. "AH!" Atemu yelled. Lilac was tugging on him as well. He looked at Anzu as tears formed in his amethyst eyes, which were swimming with sadness and pain. "If I never come back to this world, my love, I'm happy the last sight of this world that I see is you." He said. Anzu's grip began slipping as Atemu willingly began to let go. "No!"Anzu said. Both Atemu and Anzu had tears flowing down their cheeks.

Her grip was fading as Atemu closed his eyes. "I'll miss you.." Atemu said, "And I love you, Anzu. I've loved you ever since I saw you for the first time. When I came out by the amusement park's pool, I was going to tell you how I felt, but before I knew it, I was leaving to the Afterlife, and I lost my chance." Atemu began crying even more that Anzu was. "And when I came back as an angel, I knew that chance was lost for good. But now that I've told you, I' m afraid we cannot be. I-I...I'M SORRY!" The grip Anzu had on Atemu's hand was lost as he flew into the Shadow Realm portal that Lilac summoned. "NO! ATEMU!" Anzu fell to the ground as both the portal and the blood stained wings vanished. Anzu continued crying. Rico walked out of the hospital to see her in such a position. "Anzu..?" he said. Anzu could hear the fear in his voice. Anzu got up. "D-Don't even ask that, Rico.." she said. "But...Anzu..."He said. Rico reached over to help her, but she ran off. "ANZU!" He yelled, "WHAT EVER I JUST DID WRONG, I'M SORRY!"

-

Crystaline: Thanks for bandaging up my hand Ritsuka.

Ritsuka: Hey, when your hands are red from typing, you need to bandage them. Keep that in mind.

Atemu: Hey, can you stay for the rest of the commentary, Ristuka?

Ritsuka: Sure. _(Blushes)_ ...Can I invite Soubi?

Crystaline: Sure! I don't see why not.

Ritsuka: YES! _(Runs off to get Soubi)_

_.:Crystaline:._


End file.
